This invention relates to a press line system and more particularly to a novel and improved press line system in which a series of presses which are individually driven are arranged in a line in such a manner that the presses can operate in synchronization with each other without being affected by the operation of the respectively preceding presses in the line.
Various types of automatic press lines have been proposed and employed in practice to date. Many of the prior art automatic press line systems comprise a series of presses arranged in a line and having their associated loaders, unloaders and carriers electrically or mechanically connected to each other, the presses being operated in a perfect synchronized relationship for performing their particular operations. Although the above-mentioned prior art press lines are particularly suitable for high speed operation, they require expensive accessory facilities and lack versatility. Furthermore, in such prior art press line systems, the presses cannot operate individually.